Little Willy
by TheWooze19
Summary: What happens when Willy Wonka's daughter finds out an invention went horribly wrong and it accidentally makes her dad the victim? Now, Lizzy has to deal with the torment she put her own self through. R&R!
1. How Did This Happen Again?

Little Willy

By: Willy Wonka's Woman or Wonky (The nick name my friends gave me)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for my OC Elizabeth.

Author's Notes: Ok, this is my first time writing a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory story. Hey that rhymed! Anyway...if it's bad please don't flame me. Just tell me what I need to work on. This is not going to be a Mary-Sue I can assure you. Wow, it's hard breaking away from writing so many Yu-Gi-Oh fics and start writing this. But I just had to because Johnny Depp is hott...even though he's old enough to be my dad. EW! Bad images...well I'm going to stop now, before I mentally scar myself, and let you read the story. And by the way, this story takes place a few years after the 2005 movie.

* * *

Chapter 1

How Did This Happen Again?

"I want a piggy back ride! I want a piggy back ride! I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE!" yelled a little boy as he tugged on Elizabeth's hair.

"What did I ever do to disserve this?" Elizabeth asked herself as she sighed and blew her black bangs out of her hazel eyes. "Ugh! Will you shut up!" She suddenly regretted saying this as the little boy's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh no, please don't cry. I didn't mean to-," But it was too late. The little boy plopped on the ground and began wailing. Elizabeth only sighed again, trying to think when the torment would end. You see, this little boy appeared to her two days ago and already he was getting on her nerves.

* * *

Two Days Ago

Elizabeth, or Lizzy as most called her, was strolling around her father's factory, seeing what was going on. She stepped into an elevator that seemed to be made of glass and pressed a button with a "W" next to it.

"This room is new..." she said under her breath as she pressed the button. "Might as well check it out." The elevator shot up quickly, stopped abruptly, and quickly jutted sideways. Lizzy stood perfectly still though, obviously used the force. When she arrived at the room she frowned. Her frown quickly turned to an exasperated look though. All over the room were fancy, curling, swooping "W's". The sofas, chairs, coffee table, and even the lamps were in the shape of these peculiar "W's". "My dad is so full of himself." That's right, if you didn't already guess, Lizzy's father was the one and only Willy Wonka. Rolling her eyes once more she was about to leave when someone emerged from behind a curtain. The man stood fairly tall, very pale, wore black boots with a small heel, black slacks and vest with a multi-colored shirt underneath, purple gloves, a maroon coat, a black top hat with a maroon, silk ribbon around the base of it, and in his hand he held a cane full of what seemed to be Nerds.

"So, how do you like it Lizzy?" Willy asked, his trademark grin plastered on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Is there something on my face? Is it a bug! GET IT OFF!"

Lizzy sighed at the spaz out and said, "Dad, there's nothing on your face. I just can't believe you made this room."

"Well, you know how much I'm in love with-,"

"Yourself?"

"NO! I was going to say Wonka candy."

"What_ever _dad," Lizzy said. She began walking towards the glass elevator but turned around quickly. "Oh, yeah, Mrs. Bucket said that dinner is ready." Lizzy turned back around and started to walk again. BOOM! She didn't know the elevator door was closed and ran into it.

"That's my girl!" Willy exclaimed as he helped his daughter up.

"I'm not like you at all." Lizzy spat. You see, Lizzy was tired of her father being so childish. She just wanted him to act his own age. And instead of a father, he was more like a friend. But that's not what she needed. She needed a father that would listen to her when she came up with something amazing and comfort her when she wasn't feeling so hot. Willy's face fell for a second but quickly went back to his eerie smile.

"You are too like me." Willy pulled her over to a full length mirror. "See? Same clothes, same eyes, same skin tone, not exactly the same hair though..." He trailed off. "Mine's better!" Lizzy pushed her father's hand off her shoulder and walked towards the elevator again, making sure the doors were open this time.

"Let's go eat, _dad_." Willy nodded and stepped into the elevator, pressing the Chocolate Room button. The trip seemed to take longer than it usually did to Lizzy. She had never really spent this much time with her father alone.

There was an awkward silence until Willy broke it by saying, "Is something wrong Lizzy?" Lizzy's eyes looked up into her father's. The usual childishness gone from them which surprised her.

"You won't get mad if I tell you."

"Of course not."

"You act like such a child. I need a father...not plucky comic relief." Willy sighed, putting his weight on his toes, back onto his heels, and then standing flat.

"Well, it's all I've really ever know...I mean it's because of the factory. It makes me this way. I'm sorry I can't be the way you want me to." The elvator came to a stop and Willy let his daughter off first. He watched her walk to the Buckets' house and sighed. How could someone who is such a kid at heart, have a daughter that was even more grown up than Charlie's grandparents. His girlfriend, who he had conceived Lizzy with, even acted a little childish he remembered. Maybe she got it from her grandfather. The thought of his father made Willy cringe.

"Mr. Wonka! Are you coming?" someone called. It was Charlie, leaning out the front door of his house. Willy merely nodded and slowly walked to the house, hanging his hat on a hook and leaning his cane against the wall.

"You smell like peanuts! I like peanuts!" Grandma Georgina exclaimed. Willy chuckled at her compliment because she said it every time he came over for dinner. But his chuckling stopped as he caught his daughter's gaze. She was staring into space like he did when he was having a flashback.

"Lizzy, darling? Are you alright?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

Lizzy shook her head to clear her thoughts and said, "I'm sorry, I was having a flashback." Charlie giggled at the familiarity of her statement. Lizzy had no idea how much like her father she was.

* * *

After dinner, Lizzy and Charlie, who were the same age of 15, took a stroll through the Chocolate Room. Charlie was the one who reunited Willy Wonka and his daughter. You see, Willy Wonka had a quick marriage and divorce before he opened his factory but when he opened his factory, that's when he got divorced, his wife not telling him about his daughter. Charlie went to school one day and a new girl started going to the same school. It turned out her name was Elizabeth Wonka which wasn't a very common last name. Charlie took Lizzy to the factory and introduced her to Willy Wonka who she knew immediately from pictures her mother had shown her. Of course, she went trough the whole Violet Beauregard thing.

* * *

Flashback

Lizzy hugged Willy and he jumped, obviously not liking the sudden show of affection from someone he didn't know.

"Mr. Wonka, my name's Lizzy!" Lizzy exclaimed happily.

"Oh...I don't care!" Willy began walking away but stopped when Lizzy grabbed the tails of his coat. Her eyes were full of tears and she was crushed.

"Well, you should care because...I'm your daughter."

"That's impossible! I don't have a daughter!"

"Sarah never told you about me." Willy stopped as Lizzy uttered her mother's name. He turned around again and stared at the little girl before him. The same look on her face that was on Willy's when Charlie refused to go to the factory if his family couldn't come.

"Sarah..." Willy trailed off. A slight smile came to his face and he opened his arms to Lizzy. She had a teary smile on her face as she ran into his arms. She cried silently and, though he would never tell, Willy's eyes filled with tears also.

End Flashback

* * *

"Lizzy, are you ok?" Charlie asked, noticing the far off look on her face.

"Uh...sorry. Another flashback."

"You know Willy has a lot of flashbacks too."

"So?"

"You're practically his clone except you're a girl and you don't have a funny hair cut."

"I do _not _have a funny hair cut!" Came a yell from a far off distance which was obviously Willy. Charlie shook his head and turned back to Lizzy.

"You need to give him a chance. You know he cares about you."

"I guess so."

"Hey, why don't you take my place tomorrow. If you're like Willy you're bound to be able to invent _something_ good."

"Great idea Charlie!" Lizzy, without thinking, gave Charlie a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to the glass elevator. Charlie blushed and touched his cheek with his hand. She didn't know it but Charlie had a bit of a crush on Lizzy but he didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling her. His embarrassment was interrupted by a loud thud. "I'm ok!" came Lizzy's yell, followed by a string of curses about 'stupid glass elevators'. Charlie began laughing quietly again at the resemblance Lizzy had to her father.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 1. Hope you liked it! Now read and review and all that jazz! Chapter 2 will be coming out I don't know when but it won't be too long from now. At least I hope not. Oh well!

Tootles Poodles!


	2. A New Invention!

Little Willy

By: Willy Wonka's Woman or Wonky (Heh heh...I'm really weird!)

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the nice reviews!

Twilight Athena: I based the OC off of like 5 different people and even a little off of myself but not too much.

Lauryn-Elsa: You'll definitely get to see Lizzy accepting her father but later. I hope that didn't give too much away. And the elevator references? I _had _to do that. It shows the relation between Lizzy and Willy.

The Random Fangirls: I tried not to make the romance thing so mushy-gushy as you say. I mean their only teenagers so...mushy-gushy isn't really like teenagers.

Tim Fortune: Cool

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic accept my OC and the Natural Disaster candy. Not that I'm going to become a candy maker and make a candy like that. Just don't steal the name.

* * *

Chapter 2

A New Invention!

The next day, Willy was out of bed at 5am. Why anyone would want to do that is beyond me but the amazing chocolatier has his reasons. Quickly doing his morning routine and throwing on a different colored dress coat, he ran to the glass elevator. Just as he was about to run into it, he stopped abruptly.

"Ha ha! Didn't get me this time!" He taunted, pressing the button and getting inside. But he let out a yelp of pain as the door closed on his behind. "Hmph! Stupid booger nonworking elevator..." He mumbled as he pressed a button. The elevator did it's usual lurching about but Willy, being the one who made the elevator, wasn't fazed by it at all. The elevator stopped and he stepped in front of a door, knocking lightly. When no answer came he slowly walked inside. Upon entering, you'd be able to see the room of a teenage girl. Two of the walls were black with pink stripes and the other two were pink with black striped, on the ceiling hung a cubic zirconium chandelier, the bed had sheets, pillows, and a comforter to match the walls, on the walls hung posters of Orlando Bloom, Hayden Christensen Christian Bale, and Johnny Depp, to the right stood a chest of drawers, and towards the back of the large room was a walk in closet. Willy walked over to the poster of Johnny Depp and examined it, raising an eyebrow. Shaking his head, as if to disprove himself, he walked over to the bed which held a giant lump. Gently shaking the lump, Willy tried to wake it up. It simply turned over, mumbling. "Little Lizzy! Wake up!" He cooed softly.

"Just ten more minutes..."

"Not today. We have stuff to do."

"Hmm...no..." Willy sighed, shaking his daughter again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a leg came flying up, kicking Willy in the face.

"OW!" He yelled holding his sore nose. He rolled his eyes and shook his daughter a little less lightly this time. But got a fist in his stomach. "That's it." He took a deep breath and let out a strange howling noise. Lizzy just covered her head with a pillow. But suddenly a few small Oompa Loompas walked in. "Now, I need you to..." Willy began whispering something to the little men. They nodded and climbed on the bed. Then they began jumping up and down, doing flips and twists. Lizzy's eyes opened wide and she got bounced off the bed. Hitting the floor with a thud, she rubbed her sore behind and glared at her father. "Good morning starshine, the earth says 'hello'!"

"Shut up..." Lizzy grumbled as she walked to her bathroom, doing her usual routine as her father did. She walked out of the bathroom, also wearing a royal blue dress coat, to see her father looking at the Johnny Depp poster again. "What are you doing?"

"This looks like me."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No-hey wait...don't you pull a Bugs Bunny on me! But seriously. If you got rid of the moustache on this guy, gave him my hair, and out my clothes on him...he'd look just like me."

"Whatever. Now, why did you wake me up at the butt crack off dawn? I may not be as childish as you but I'm still a teenager who sleeps late."

"Ha ha! You said butt!"

"Oh my God..."

"Well, I came up with a new type of candy. It's fabulous!"

"Couldn't it have waited?"

"NOPE! C'mon, I'll show it to you." Willy held out his arm, Lizzy rolling her eyes and put her arm in his. "So, how have you been?" The two were distracted by talking to each other and ran into the elevator at the same exact time.

"Don't worry, I'm ok," said the two in unison. When they entered the elevator they were in the Inventing Room in seconds.

"So, where is it?"

"Over here." Willy led his daughter to a new machine. The metallic beast loomed over the two sinisterly as it carried out its duty. A small candy rolled down a slid and stopped in a tray under it. Willy picked it up and held it in Lizzy's face.

"What-,"

"It's a Natural Disaster!"

"Huh?"

"Just try it."

"I'd rather not."

"Very well..." Willy let out the strange howling noise again and an Oompa Loompa came trotting up. Willy handed him the candy and he hesitantly took it, popping it in his mouth. After a few seconds the Oompa Loompa began bouncing around the room, knocking things over. When he stopped, Willy and Lizzy glanced at each other and then back at the Oompa Loompa. The poor little guy's hair was standing on end with electricity stemming off of it. "Ok, who put Shock Tart serum into this machine!" A few Oompa Loompas who were standing around snickered mischievously but shrugged when Willy looked in their direction. "Well, I guess we'll have to clean out the machine and start over."

"Obviously. Look, dad, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Nonsense! So little to do, so much time. Uh...scratch that, reverse it." But as Willy turned around, he saw that his daughter had fallen asleep, leaning against the Ever Lasting Gobstopper machine and drooling slightly. He shrugged and decided to leave her there.

* * *

At around 10am, Lizzy was awakened by someone tugging on her pant leg. She opened up her eyes and groggily looked down. An Oompa Loompa stood there with a note in his hands. He handed it to Lizzy and walked away. When she opened it, it read:

Dear Lizzy,

It's time for breakfast! Get your lazy self to the Chocolate Room pronto!

Signed, Your Dad

Lizzy rolled her eyes and climbed into the glass elevator. It was Willy's fault she was asleep in the Inventing Room in the first place.

* * *

When she arrived at the Buckets' house she greeted everyone cheerfully, except her father of course. She sat down across from him and glared. He simply asked Grandpa Joe to pass the orange juice.

"Dad, why didn't you tell Charlie about the new invention instead of me?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, I didn't want to wake him up so early and get him mad at me. See, you're my daughter and it doesn't matter if _you're _mad at me. Sense you always are anyway." Lizzy frowned and stabbed her food with her fork, not making eye contact with her father for the rest of the meal. Charlie felt concerned though. He loved his family and yet Willy and Lizzy never seemed to get along. One reason was that Willy's childish antics got on Lizzy's nerves and the other reason was that Willy wasn't really a family person. He couldn't even say the word 'parents'. No matter what, Charlie felt he had to get the two Wonkas to get along or his name was Leslie...and it wasn't.

* * *

That afternoon, Charlie and Willy were in the Invention Room trying to clean the Natural Disaster machine out. They were having a discussion about what flavors of the new candy to make when they were interrupted by a loud, angry yell.

"DAD!" Lizzy screamed, stomping into the room, many Oompa Loompas trailing behind her to see what was the matter.

"What is it Lizzy?" Willy asked, turning around to face her. She stood there with her arms in a 'look at what I'm' wearing position. Willy simply shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong."

"What's the matter..." Charlie trailed off as he walked out from behind the machine and saw what Lizzy was wearing.

"Dad this was my favorite black dress and you shrunk it! You're the only one who has access to my room!" The black dress Lizzy was speaking of used to be a long elegant gown but was now a short, tight dress that made her look, dare I say it, sexy. Charlie stared at her, wide eyed with a furious blush on his cheeks. Turning around quickly he mumbled something.

"Ah, you really shouldn't mumble, Charlie, because I can't understand a word you're saying!" Willy said cheerfully.

"I'm going to work on the back of the machine!" Charlie yelled this time, quickly walking behind the machine.

"Ok. Look, Lizzy I'm sorry but I needed something to test my No Stain Popsicles on!"

"Why didn't you use some of your own clothes! I swear dad! You make so mad!" Lizzy then stomped off, mumbling curses under her breath. Willy shrugged and went back to working on the machine.

* * *

That night at dinner there was no sign of Willy or Charlie. Lizzy was a little disappointed for Charlie not being there but she had a pleasant dinner with the rest of the Bucket family anyway. When she was finished, she took her usual stroll through the Chocolate Room, minus Charlie of course. She was happy that she ended up not taking Charlie's place that day in the factory after what happened that morning. She wishes there were some way to make her father act a little more his own age. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion which startled her. She ran to the glass elevator and, strangely enough, there was a button labeled Room Where the Explosion Was. Lizzy brushed her thoughts aside and pressed the button, the elevator taking her straight to the Invention Room. Jumping out of the elevator she ran to where Charlie was.

"What happened? Are you ok? Was anyone hurt? Where's my dad? Is he ok? Is there any visible blood-,"

"Calm down Lizzy! There was just a chemical reaction in some of the candy flavors," Charlie said, grabbing Lizzy by the shoulders to stable her.

"So, no one got hurt?"

"I don't think so." The two walked over to the machine and checked for anybody injured. Lizzy gasped as she saw her father, lying on the ground unconscious.

"Ch-Ch-Charlie? I think I found someone..."

"Who-oh no." Charlie bent down and put his ear to Willy's chest. "He's not breathing."

"Oh no! Is he going to be ok! What's wrong with him!"

"I couldn't tell you. This looks like work for a doctor." Lizzy kneeled down next to her dad and started crying.

She took his purple gloved hand in hers and said, "I'm sorry I've been so rotten to you daddy! I didn't meant it, really I didn't!" She let his hand fall and she threw herself into Charlie's arms, not realizing the effect it might have on him.

"It's ok Lizzy. I'm sure he'll be fine." But Lizzy kept crying. After she had calmed down, she, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Bucket all carried Willy to his room and laid him in his bed. It took all of Charlie's strength to pull Lizzy away from her father's bed side. "C'mon Lizzy. We'll let him rest. A doctor is coming tomorrow morning to look over him." Charlie pulled Lizzy out of the room and shut the door but she grabbed the door knob and wouldn't let go.

"Charlie, let go! I want to see my father!"

"He'll be fine Lizzy. Just let go!" As he said this, Lizzy's hand slipped off the knob causing her to stumble backwards into Charlie, bringing them both to the floor. They both blushed like mad when they realized the position they were in. Charlie was on the floor with Lizzy on top of him.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry!" Lizzy exclaimed as she jumped up and ran down the hall to her room. Blushing the whole way, Charlie got into the elevator and went home. Lizzy, who was in her room, was contemplating what had just happened. She felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had never felt before. She thought it best to ignore it though and go to sleep. You see, Willy Wonka was not an expert on romance and never told his daughter about it which left her in the dark when it came to romantic feelings.

* * *

The next morning, Lizzy shot up in bed, remembering her father's condition. She quickly got dressed and ran to his room. Slowly opening the door, she peered in the room. But when she got fully into the room she noticed there was no one there.

"Dad? Are you in here? Did you get better?" There was a small rustling sound in the walk in closet and Lizzy went to check it out but when she got there, no one was to be found. "Ok, dad this id getting really annoying. I know you're better now so stop playing hide and seek!"

"Who are you?" Someone asked. Lizzy turned around and gasped at who was before her. It was...

* * *

Mwuahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! No worries though, I'll probably have the next chapter up soon because a lot of people like this story...I think. Well, they better or I'll-I'll-I don't know what the hell I'll do. Oh well! I don't care! R&R as usual and expect the next chapter maybe sometime soon I guess.

See ya later alligator!


	3. A Big Little Problem

Little Willy

By: Willy Wonka's Woman or Wonky

Author's Notes:

Tim Fortune: Did you really not know who it was! I thought everyone was going to know!

Yikes: Spell check, rule, right! I'll use it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic or whatever. Damn! It's like a merry-go-round! That exactly what I said two chapters ago. And one chapter ago...

* * *

Chapter 3

A Big Little Problem

Lizzy turned around and gasped at who was before her. It was...a little boy who looked just like her father. (A/N: Imagine him as an adult Willy Wonka only, like, 7 years old.)

"D-dad?" Lizzy stuttered.

"I don't know who dad is but my name's Willy!" The little boy exclaimed with a giggle. He was wearing the same clothes, hat, and was carrying the same cane he was just about 5 times shorter than his adult self. Apparently his clothes shrunk with him.

"What happened to you!"

"Huh? Nothing! I'm fine!"

"But you're, like, seven!"

"HEY! I'm seven and a half!" Lizzy began panicking. She didn't know what to do.

"Charlie," she said to herself. "CHARLIE!" Dragging her miniaturized father behind her, Lizzy stepped into the glass elevator and was soon at the Buckets' home. She banged on the door a few times until Mr. Bucket answered.

"Lizzy? It's four o' clock in the morning," Mr. Bucket said groggily.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Bucket but I need to speak with Charlie."

"What is it Lizzy?" Charlie asked, coming to the door and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Lizzy turned around to show them Willy but he wasn't there.

"Oh no! Willy! Where are you!" Lizzy suddenly spotted him at the chocolate river, trying to get a taste of it. "NO!" She ran over and grabbed him before he could fall in. Willy struggled a bit but his eyes lit up when he saw the giant candy mushrooms. Lizzy let him go when she realized he didn't want the chocolate anymore. "William Wonka don't ever do that again! You of all people should know that the chocolate river should never be touched by human hands." Just as Lizzy finished scolding the young Willy, Charlie strolled out of the shack, dressed and awake.

"Lizzy, is that who I think it is?" Charlie asked, looking at the little boy who was eating everything in sight.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Willy?"

Lizzy then said, mocking a game show host, "Our survey says...'WILLY'!" Charlie chuckled and pulled Willy away from the candy.

"What do you think happened?"

"A Natural Disaster."

"Oh, yeah, that...what do we do?"

"Look after him and hope it wears off?" Charlie nodded and the two walked over to the little boy who was now reaching for a candy apple on a tree. "Dad-uh-Willy? Don't you want to do something else?"

"NO!" Willy yelled and kicked Lizzy in the shin.

"OW! Damn!" Lizzy croaked, falling to her knees. Charlie ended up having to chase Willy around the room. Once he was caught Charlie and Lizzy hopped into the elevator and pressed a few buttons. But to their dismay, so did Willy. Every button Willy could reach was pushed, and that was about 20 plus the 3 or 4 Charlie and Lizzy had pushed. After being jerked around for nearly 15 minutes, Charlie and Lizzy began to feel sick. "Ok, Willy! Stop it right now!"

"No, no, no!"

"If you don't stop pressing buttons you don't get dessert after dinner," Charlie said. Willy folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip, pouting.

"How did you know that would make him stop Charlie?"

"I just know how little kids think."

"Oh...I don't."

"Nonsense! It's easy. You can practice on Willy." They stopped in the Invention Room and hopped out of the elevator. Willy immediately began messing with buttons and climbing on the machines.

"Willy, don't do that or-or-or you'll get no TV for a week." Lizzy scolded.

"AW! That's not fair." Willy whined, stopping what he was doing and pouting again. Charlie smiled and nodded at Lizzy's threat. The two teenagers walked over to the Natural Disaster machine and began tinkering with it. Cleaning it, tightening bolts, adding and removing parts. Then they tried to figure out what would reverse Willy's…problem.

"Well, what did it in the first place?" Lizzy asked.

"It was a mixture of cherry and I think…maybe blueberry. Then it exploded and purple smoke was everywhere. Willy must have inhaled it and passed out and then the reaction must have made him a kid," Charlie said.

"But why didn't it affect you too?"

"I don't know…" Lizzy sighed and went back to work on the machine, Charlie doing the same, both working in silence. Lizzy reached for the wrench but gasped when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked down and saw Charlie's hand holding hers. "Uh-oops…sorry. I'll just let you use it first."

"Eh heh…thanks." The two went back to work and in a couple hours had the machine working again. "That ought to do it!" Lizzy patted the machine and Charlie turned it on. Standing back as the machine kicked into gear, the teenagers stared at it in awe. "Now, we need to figure out the flavor combination that will get Willy back to his normal self." Lizzy looked back at Willy who was jumping around, obviously on a sugar craze. "Who gave you candy?"

"An Oompa Loompa…" Willy said shamefully. Lizzy rolled her eyes and took Willy's hand.

"Charlie, could you work on the candy while I watch Willy?"

"Sure. Have fun."

"Yeah right…"

* * *

"I want a piggy back ride! I want a piggy back ride! I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE!" yelled Willy as he tugged on Lizzy's hair.

"What did I ever do to disserve this?" Lizzy asked herself as she sighed and blew her black bangs out of her hazel eyes. "Ugh! Will you shut up!" She suddenly regretted saying this as Willy's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh no, please don't cry. I didn't mean to-," But it was too late. Willy plopped on the ground and began wailing. Lizzy only sighed again, trying to think when the torment would end. And that's how it started. For the next week Charlie worked on the candy and Lizzy watched her, now more than ever, childish father.

* * *

Lizzy's feelings towards this young Willy were about to change though. One night a large thunder storm hit. High winds blew, thunder rumbled, and lighting flashed. Lizzy was in bed when she heard a quiet knock on the door. She opened the door and looked down. There was Willy in an over sized T-shirt and pajama pants, holding a teddy bear on one arm and his pillow in the other.

"What is it Willy?" Lizzy mumbled sleepily.

"I can't sleep. The storm is scary."

"It can't hurt you Willy now go back to sleep." Before she could shut the door on him, he grabbed her by the leg and wouldn't let go. "Alright…I'll tell you a story." Willy smiled and hopped onto Lizzy's bed. "Once upon a time, there was a candy maker. His candy was so wonderful that everyone called him the Candyman. His chocolate bars were sold world wide but he wasn't happy. You see, this man's daughter didn't see the greatness in chocolate that he did. So he decided to make the best candy bar ever. With the help of his heir Char-uh-Chester they made the most delicious candy bar in the entire universe! When the chocolatier gave it to his daughter, she loved it. She felt like she could act like a kid again. And so-," Lizzy stopped as she heard steady breathing, signaling that Willy was asleep. Lizzy sighed and carried the boy to his room. When she turned to leave she ran into Charlie in the doorway. "Oh…uh-hello Charlie."

"I still haven't figured anything out yet…"

"Oh, well, better luck tomorrow." Lizzy tried to leave but Charlie stood in her way. "Good night Charlie," Lizzy said firmly but he stepped in her way. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer, he simply pulled her into his arms in a warm embrace "Charlie…" Lizzy pushed him away and walked away, leaving Charlie confused and hurt.

* * *

WOOT! Chapter 3! I'm really on a roll with this story! WEEEEEE! Well, R&R like usual and stuff. Heh heh!

After a while crocodile!


	4. Fast Food

Little Willy

By: Willy Wonka's Woman or Wonky

Author's Notes: Yeah, I totally meant to update Tuesday but I had to visit my sister in Iowa and I'm updating now because Wednesday I have to go to my dad's and his computer is broken! He's too cheep to get it fixed or get a new one. UGH! DADS!

Wonkasgrl12: Yes, he still has the hair.

Lauryn-Elsa: Thanks for the advice.

Tim Fortune: It's ok that you didn't know. I just thought I'd made it too obvious.

Disclaimer: Pfft! I don't own anything in this fic. Except my OC…

* * *

Chapter 4

Fast Food

The next morning Charlie was hard at work trying to figure out how to get Willy back to his old self again or so it seemed that way. He was actually deep in thought about what happened last night. How could he have been so stupid?

"She probably hates me now! I can't believe I did that!" Charlie yelled as he threw a wrench to the ground.

"Did what?" asked a familiar voice. Charlie's eyes widened as Lizzy walked into the room.

"Broke one of the bolts off of the machine."

"Oh…I see."

"Look, Lizzy, about last night."

"Don't worry about it Charlie. I'm sure it was an accident. You were probably just really tired."

"Yeah, that was probably it."

"Your mother wanted to know if you were coming to breakfast."

"No, I'm going to work on this machine." Lizzy nodded and walked away. Charlie let out a sigh of relief and went back to thinking.

* * *

That afternoon, Willy and Lizzy decided to pay Charlie a visit. When they got there they saw Charlie testing a piece of candy out on an Oompa Loompa. The effect made him larger for a minute or two but then he went back to his normal size.

"Almost got it?" Lizzy asked, holding tight to Willy's hand as he had been running off more than usual.

"Almost. It looks like it just needs a few more tweaks."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You could hand me the banana and sour apple flavors."

"Where are they?"

"On that shelf." Lizzy looked where Charlie pointed and she got down what he asked for.

"Here they are!"

"Thanks!" Charlie turned around to find himself only a few inches from Lizzy's face. His breathing began speeding up and he began sweating. "Uh-uh-um…" Charlie mumbled. He moved his lips in closer but stopped as if deciding against his action. Lizzy gulped and backed away slowly, laughing nervously.

"Terribly sorry Charlie…um…carry on." Lizzy then grabbed Willy's hand and walked out of the room.

"UGH! That would have been the perfect chance! What's wrong with you Charlie!" Charlie exclaimed to himself. The Oompa Loompas standing around weren't even fazed by him talking to himself. Obviously Mr. Wonka talked to himself all the time.

* * *

Lizzy walked into her father's room, her now small father trotting behind her. She sat down on the bed, her heart still pounding and her cheeks still red and hot.

"That was awkward…for both of us I'm sure. And I'm not sure but I think he almost tried to kiss me."

"Lizzy and Charlie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, than comes marriage, then comes Lizzy with a baby carriage!" Willy taunted, rolling on the floor laughing. Suddenly he sat up though with a look of deep thought on his face. "Lizzy?"

"Yes Willy?" Lizzy asked, rather irritated.

"Where do babies come from?" Lizzy almost fell off the bed in shock. But, regaining her composure, she quickly thought of something.

"Willy, let's watch a movie." Willy smiled and put in The Nightmare Before Christmas. After about 15 minutes into the movie, Lizzy began getting drowsy. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier until she couldn't keep them open. When the movie was over, Willy turned around to see Lizzy asleep. He smiled like a parent would watching their child sleep.

Then, as he pulled the blankets over her, he said, "Good night starshine, the earth says sweet dreams…" With that, Willy jumped off the bed, ran to the elevator, and went to see what Charlie was doing.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?" Willy asked, popping out of nowhere. Charlie gasped and bumped his head on the machine. Turning to face the little 'angel', Charlie rubbed his head and glared.

"Where's Lizzy? I thought she was supposed to be watching you."

"She fell asleep when Jack was in Christmasland."

"Um…ok."

"I'm hungry! Feed me Charlie!"

"Fine. Do you want to get some McDonald's?" Willy nodded enthusiastically and ran around in circles. They both climbed into the glass elevator and were off to the fast food place.

* * *

Lizzy groaned and rolled over, the smell of greasy fast food filling her nostrils.

"Just ten more minutes dad," Lizzy said her oh-so-famous line as her arms flailed everywhere. Charlie stood back, not wanting to get hit.

"Lizzy wake up. I have lunch for you." Lizzy sat up quickly and smiled. Her smiled faded into a look of shock though. She ran to the bathroom, straightened her hair and clothes, washed her face, and even brushed her teeth. She felt the need to do this for Charlie. Why? She didn't know but she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him.

"So, uh, what did you guys get for me?" Charlie held up a McDonald's bag. "Alright!" Lizzy grabbed the bag and was scarfing down her double cheese burger in 5 seconds. Charlie laughed as Lizzy did this. Willy like the exact same thing from the exact same fast food place. And, even though he was little, Willy still got the same thing. Like father like daughter I guess.

The three kids ended up playing many board games and video games after they ate. Then they played a few games like tag and hide-and-go-seek with Willy. After about 3 or 4 hours of games Willy collapsed and was sleeping like a log. Lizzy smiled as she tucked him into his bed, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. Willy's thumb then went straight to his mouth, almost seeming like his arm was mechanical. Lizzy smiled at him and turned to say something to Charlie but he wasn't there. He was on the balcony. Lizzy walked out and joined him.

"What's up?" Lizzy asked.

"Nothing," Charlie answered, looking up at the stars. "I'm getting closer and closer to a break through everyday with that candy."

"There's so many."

"Huh?"

"Stars."

"I know. It's funny how there's so many lights in this city and then there's this factory but you can still see the stars perfectly. They're beautiful."

"I know." Suddenly they both saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish!" They exclaimed in unison. Then they both closed their eyes, wishing for something wonderful. When she was finished, Lizzy leaned her hands on the balcony and looked down. Charlie kept glancing down, afraid of what he was going to do. But in the end he decided to go with it. Lizzy jumped slightly as she felt something warm cover her hand and looked down to see Charlie's hand on top of hers. Smiling, they looked up at one another, their faces only a few inches apart like that afternoon. Charlie began closing the distance when someone began laughing. It was Willy.

"EW! Kissing is gross!" Lizzy apologized silently and went to read Willy a story because that seemed to be the only thing that would put him to sleep. When she was done she went back out on the balcony.

"Now, where were we…" Lizzy trailed off when she saw that Charlie was gone. "Charlie? Charlie?" There was no sign of him. Lizzy sighed sadly. There was a crash of thunder and lightening pierced the sky then it began to rain. Lizzy, not caring that she was getting soaked, stood there in the rain.

* * *

What'd you guys think? I think this was my best chapter yet when it came to the romance thing. It wasn't supposed to be as funny because I was trying to set the mood for the romance thing. Aw well! R&R! Will update A.S.A.P.

Bye, bye small fry!


	5. Memory

Little Willy

By: Willy Wonka's Woman or Wonky

Author's Notes: Well, it turns out I'm with my mom for a week. Wow…

Ok, to the person who reviewed as M? What the hell! M! Anyway, I have this to say to you: First, if you're so great why were you too afraid to submit a signed review, second, I've fixed the fact that I have too many author's notes in the story because of a reviewer who let me know nicely, third, there are plenty of other people who like my story, fourth, why don't you write a fic and let me see how well you do, and last of all, have you ever heard of "show_**and** _tell"? Now decide if you have the right to flame me. Ok? Ok. No hard feelings then!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Except…well…you know.

* * *

Chapter 5

Memory

Lizzy lay in bed that night, her head swimming with thoughts. What had just happened? Did she like Charlie like that? No, he was only a really good friend. But Lizzy couldn't help but be skeptical about it. She decided that sleep would help and rolled over. Lizzy was awaken roughly in the middle of the night by being flipped out of her bed.

"What is it? Who's there?" Lizzy looked over to see a dark figure looming over her. It came closer and closer until it pulled her off the floor. "Who are you and what do you want!" Suddenly, the lights flicked on and Charlie was standing in front of her, his hand still on the light switch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok. What's wrong?"

"Willy's gone."

"Oh, no…" Lizzy ran to the glass elevator, Charlie getting in after her, and studied the buttons. She nodded and pressed one.

"What button is that?"

"It's new." When they arrived at the room, they saw Willy sitting on the sill of an open window that was four stories up. Lizzy's eyes grew wide as the boy began to waver back and forth a little bit. Then, to her horror, he fell forward. Quickly, Lizzy ran to the window and grabbed him by the tail of his coat, hoisting him into the room.

"Hi Lizzy!" Willy exclaimed cheerfully.

"What were you doing Willy! I almost died of a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that…well…I was thinking."

"What could a seven and a half year old possibly have to think that hard about?"

"Well, I feel like I'm not supposed to be like this." Lizzy looked up at Charlie and who was just as shocked.

"He's remembering! His memory is coming back." Charlie stated happily. Lizzy nodded with a smile on her face and turned back to Willy.

"Willy do you remember who I am?"

"You're-you're my…daughter. Boy, that sounds weird doesn't it? A seven and a half year old telling a 15 year old that she's his daughter." Willy let out one of his crazy laughs, causing Lizzy to sigh disgustedly.

"Yeah, his memory is back alright," Lizzy said sarcastically. "But now that he can remember, he can tell us how to reverse this." Lizzy, Willy, and Charlie all ran to the elevator getting stuck in the door slightly for trying to get in at the same time.

* * *

When they arrived in the invention room, they ran straight for the Natural Disaster machine.

"Dad, do you remember what made you like this?" Lizzy asked.

"It was a mixture of cherry and blueberry."

"And what are the opposite of those flavors?"

"Strawberry and blur raspberry."

"Good, then you just mix those two together and-,"

"It's not that easy. There was some sort of malfunction that helped create the chemical reaction between the flavors."

"Damn!"

"Lizzy!"

"Oh, so now that you're a child you start acting like an adult! You know what, you and Charlie can work on this. I'm leaving!" Lizzy turned on her heel and walked to the elevator. Charlie and Willy cringed as they heard a thump followed by an, "I'm ok." When she was gone, Willy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Charlie inquired.

"She's never happy with me. When I act like a child she hates it and when I say one little thing like an adult…she stomps off in a huff. She's permanently sour. Like a Shock Tart." Willy paused for a minute. "WAIT! It wasn't a malfunction in the machine! There must have still been some Shock Tart serum in the machine!" Willy ran to the shelf and began jumping up and down, trying to get what he needed. Charlie chuckled and lifted him up. "Uh…thanks."

* * *

Lizzy ran down the hallway and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She slid down the wall into a sitting position and let angry tears fall. She didn't really know why she was angry, she just was. The ordeal with her father was just an excuse to let her anger out.

"Is it because of Charlie?" Lizzy asked herself. Suddenly, an Oompa Loompa walked into her room and sat down in front of her. "What?" She asked a bit harshly. He just shrugged. "Are you here to listen to me vent." He nodded. "Well, I have special feelings for Charlie but I don't know how to express them. Should I tell him?" The Oompa Loompa nodded and got up to leave. "Gee, thanks." Getting off the floor, Lizzy went to the glass elevator and went to the Invention Room.

* * *

Arriving at the Invention Room, Lizzy stepped out to see purple smoke everywhere.

"Charlie? Dad?" No answer. "Charlie! Dad!" Still no answer. "HE-FREAKIN'-LLO!" Lizzy screamed.

"Lizzy I think it worked!" Charlie, exclaimed coming out from the smoke. "But I think Willy passed out again."

"At least this time he'll be easier to carry." Lizzy hoisted Willy over her shoulder in the fire mans' carry fashion and walked to the elevator. Once in Willy's room, Lizzy tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Oh, Charlie, I'm so glad he'll be back to normal. Having him as a real kid makes me realize that he was ok the way he was." Lizzy turned around and gave Charlie a hug. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem." Lizzy began to walk away but Charlie grabbed her wrist.

"Is something the matter?"

"Uh…no. Never mind. I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's just keep out fingers crossed and hope that this really works." Lizzy smiled and nodded heading to her room.

* * *

The next morning, Lizzy went to the Buckets' house and quietly woke Charlie as to not disturb anyone else. After going through his usual routine, Charlie got on the glass elevator with Lizzy. There was a long awkward silence between the two as they waited to arrive at their destination.

"Oh, Charlie, what was it that you wanted to tell me last night?"

"It was nothing. Best forgotten."

"But I'd really like to know." Before Charlie even had to utter a word, they arrived at their destination.

"I'll tell you later. Let's check on Willy first." They knocked lightly on Willy's door and when they got no answer, they walked in. "Where is he?"

"I hope he didn't fall out the window."

"Hey, you two! Looking for me?" Someone behind them asked. Charlie and Lizzy turned around and had looks of disappointment on their faces. Standing before them was…

* * *

Another cliffy! Mwuahahaha! Well, R&R like you always do. THAT RHYMED! Sweet!

Understand runner band?


	6. Young Love

Little Willy

By: Willy Wonka's Woman or Wonky

Author's Note: Ok, I regret to say this but…this fic is almost over. It's quite sad because it's kind of short but I did my best! I also have another idea for a one shot that's going to be really funny…I hope. Well, enjoy the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this! 'Cept for my OC.

* * *

Chapter 6

Young Love

"Hey, you two! Looking for me?" Someone behind them asked. Charlie and Lizzy turned around and had looks of disappointment on their faces. Standing before them was…the one and only chocolatier himself. "Why do you look so disappointed?"

"Dad? Put your hat on…"

"Aren't you happy to see me…all grown up?"

"Yeah, but-you have a weird haircut."

Willy sighed and said, "I DO NOT!" Lizzy giggled and hugged her dad tightly, she was happy to have him back, childness and all. "Wow…this is new. Lizzy, what's gotten into you?"

"Daddy, I've missed you so much!"

"But I've been here the whole time."

"I know but I except you now and I feel bad for what I've done. I never should have acted the way I did towards you. Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Nonsense! It's natural for kids to be a little ashamed of their parents! But I'm glad you've changed your mind about me." Lizzy smiled up at her dad who winked and put his hat back on.

"Uh…Mr. Wonka? Do you mind if I speak to your daughter? …alone?" Charlie asked.

"But this is my room-," Willy stopped speaking when he saw the look on Charlie's face. "Oh…uh…sure Charlie! I'll just go get some breakfast." Willy's walking to the glass elevator was followed by a thump. "Ok, that's the last time that'll ever happen…maybe." Once Charlie was sure Willy was gone, he turned to Lizzy.

"Lizzy?"

"Is something wrong Charlie?" Lizzy asked concerned, seeing the look of sorrow etched in Charlie's face.

"It's about…you and I."

"Um…"

"Look, Lizzy, I'm going to be straight forward with this." Charlie walked over to her and pulled her hand into his, his face mere inches from hers. Suddenly there was a voice over the loud speaker.

"Anyone who doesn't want to miss breakfast, come to the Chocolate Room right now," Willy's voice said. Charlie sighed sadly as Lizzy pulled him to the elevator.

* * *

When they arrived at the Buckets' house Lizzy was about to go in but was pulled back by Charlie. 

"Please, Lizzy! I really need to tell you this. No more interruptions."

"Ok, Charlie. I'm listening…" Charlie took a deep breath and took Lizzy's hand in his once more.

"Have you ever felt a certain feeling inside of you about me?"

"Well, I guess. But we're supposed to feel like that. We're friends!"

"That's not how I mean…I mean like-," Charlie didn't finish, he gently covered Lizzy's lips with his, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lizzy's eyes widened in shock but she soon found herself kissing him back. After all this time Charlie had finally gotten to express himself and he wasn't turned down. Meanwhile, across the meadow of the Chocolate Room, stood Willy Wonka and Mr. and Mrs. Bucket.

Willy frowned and said, "Your boy is violating my daughter." Mr. Bucket held Willy back, Willy giving him a look of disapproval. Mr. Bucket shook his head and Willy gave up.

"Mr. Wonka, it's young love and besides, your daughter doesn't seem to mind." Mrs. Bucket said.

"Well, then I guess I don't mind either. My little girl is grown up…and I hope she stays that way."

THE END!

* * *

I know it was shorter than the rest of the chapters and I'm sorry! But I still hope y'all liked it. After the one shot that I'm going to do I think I want to do a Mike/Charlie story because that's cute. I've never done slash before but I'm going to try. What do you think? R&R! 

Peace out trout…(That was corny! Hahaha!)


End file.
